Mobile electronic device devices are increasingly equipped with transceivers for wireless data exchange with other electronic devices. Particularly, for close range communication, where the communicating devices are located at a distance from each other of only a few centimetres, e.g. 0 cm to 15 cm, mobile electronic devices, such as mobile radio telephones, tablet computers, personal data assistant devices (PDA), or portable personal computers, are equipped with RF (Radio Frequency) communication modules, such as active RFID transceivers (Radio Frequency Identifier), passive RFID transceivers, active NFC transceivers (Near Field Communication) or passive NFC transceivers. As there is an established infrastructure of reader devices, for interacting with RFID transceivers implemented on chip cards, so called smartcards or Integrated Circuit Cards (ICC), as well as access rights management systems and protocols for RFID chip card applications such as cashless payment, accounting of printing & copying costs, access control, stand-alone locks, hotel and campus solutions, etc., related functions of smart card modules are increasingly implemented into mobile electronic devices other than chip card devices, e.g. into mobile radio telephones, tablet computers, PDAs or portable personal computers. Thus, instead of carrying and using one or more smartcards, users may more conveniently use their other mobile electronic devices, e.g. a mobile radio telephone, to interact with a card reader for traditional RFID chip card applications. However, because of the stringent security and access restrictions with regards to data and/or functional content of smartcard modules, applications of smart card modules are limited to interactions with dedicated (special purpose) external reader devices, separate from the mobile electronic devices where the smartcard modules are implemented, even though these mobile electronic devices comprise processors, data memory, and displays.